Junjou Fantasy
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Fantasy Oneshot stories with Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist couples. Warning: BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read. Rated M just in case of some stories.
1. The Rabbit King

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! My name is Pinkshuchan but you all can call me Shu. I like lots of anime and Junjou Romantica is one of my favorites. So, I came up with these tiny fantasy like oneshot stories starring the three main couples of Junjou Romantica called Junjou Fantasy. This first little story is starring Misaki and Akihiko so I hope you like it. I don't own Junjou Romantica nor its characters. They belong to Shungiku Nakamura. Now without further adieu, I give you the first story. Enjoy!**

The Rabbit King

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a great and powerful king in a beautiful castle. His name was King Akihiko. Ever since he was little, he loved bears. And every year on his birthday, his royal subjects would give him teddy bears. Teady bears, teddy bears, and more teddy bears. By the time he was 28 years old, he had obtained every single teddy bear in existance.

When his subjects gave him the teddy bears they bought for him, he was not pleased. With every teddy bear they gave him, he kept saying "I already have this teddy bear. Take it away!" And all his subjects became ashamed that they were not able to impress their king with the right present. Then without warning, a man in very poor clothes who looked like he was about the same age as King Akihiko came in, carrying with him a box with tiny holes. He came before the king and bowed like anyone else would.

"Good day, Your Majesty." he said "My name is Takahiro. I own the farm in the fields near the kingdom. Unfortunately as Your Majesty can see, I am very poor and I was unable to buy a teddy bear for His Majesty's birthday." The rest of the people gasped at the cruel honesty of the farmer. The king raised his hand for them to stop and allowed the farmer to continue. "However, I didn't come giftless. In this box was something I found lying on a flower bed in a garden that belonged to my mother before she passed away. I know it isn't a teddy bear, but I hope it would be to Your Majesty's standards."

The royal adviser took the box from the farmer Takahiro and gave it to the king. King Akihiko opened the box which revealed the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

There, lying in a grass bed deep within the box was a cute fuzzy brown rabbit. When the light shined on it, it began to open its eyes and looked up at King Akihiko. The king was awestruck looking at beautiful emerald eyes. He gently picked up the rabbit and held it close to him. At first, the rabbit was scared and tried to be free from the king's grasp, but when the king began to softly stroke its fur, the rabbit rested itself upon the king's arm and closed its eyes; letting the big soft hands pet him to his heart's content.

"Tell me!" said King Akihiko "What type of flowers was this rabbit sleeping on?"

"They were just blossoms." said Takahiro "They are very beautiful. I can bring one and show it to you if you want."

"Beautiful blossoms? There is no need to bring them. I just asked so I can figure out a name for this rabbit."

"And...?" Everyone asked the king.

"This rabbit's name will be... Misaki."

And so the rabbit, Misaki became the king's royal pet and best friend. From that day, when all his royal duties were done, King Akihiko would go up to his chambers and play with his little fuzzy companion. The rabbit would keep trying to run away from him, but the king would always catch him. Seeing that the king was very infactuated with the rabbit, the royal subjects became calling him King Usagi. King Usagi loved his rabbit and he loved the farmer for giving him to him. He decided that he would ask the farmer over for a feast.

Takahiro was honored to be dining with the king and didn't hesitate to come. As they ate the big meal they were given, the king and the farmer would talk about their lives since the king's birthday and King Usagi would often talk about how good Misaki had been. Of course, the feast couldn't last long and Takahiro had to leave.

"Are you sure you cannot stay for dessert, my dear friend?" asked King Usagi.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Takahiro "I appreciate the king's hospitality, but I might go. Besides, I plan on proposing to a beautiful maiden who has captured my heart tomorrow so I must get my sleep."

"Oh I see. Well then, I wish for you the best."

Without another word, the farmer left the castle and went back to his farm. The king walked through the castle until he reached his chambers; he looked like he was fine when he was actually torn apart on the inside. When he walked into his chambers, he sat on his bed in silence. He felt something brush against his hand. He looked down to see his little rabbit looking up at him with tear felt eyes. The rabbit had actually snuck out of the chambers and saw the whole scene before his own eyes. He knew how the king felt for the farmer and was sad to see his master upset. King Usagi held the rabbit close to him.

"You shouldn't be so sad, my little Misaki." said the king "I guess he and I weren't meant to be." Tears began to run down his face. "I act strong for the kingdom, but in reality, I'm really lonely." The rabbit climbed onto the king's chest and snuggled close to him. "Yes, I know I've got you, Misaki. But I want to have someone to be there for me. Someone who I could hold and kiss to my heart's content. Someone I can dance and walk with. Someone who I can hold their hand and show them my love by placing their hand on my heart. But that may forever be a dream." He put the rabbit on the pillow next to his and laid down; facing the long eared creature. "I wish I could find someone who cares about me as much as you do, Misaki.

The king went to sleep after that. Misaki hated to see his master in that state and wished to do something about it. Suddenly, a flash of light came and a fairy with red hair in a white dress appeared before the rabbit. She looked over at the king, and then back at the rabbit.

"This king wishes for a human with a heart like yours." said the fairy "And you wish to see him happy. Well, I can arrange that. I will turn you into a human to give him all the love and company he wants. This spell will only last until the next day but it can be permanent if the king confesses his love to you and kisses you. And when I mean confesses his love to you, I mean the real you. He must see that you are his beloved rabbit and his true love." She raised her wand. "The spell will be cast the moment the clock strikes midnight and will end the next midnight." And with that said, the fairy disappeared.

The next day, King Usagi woke up to see that Misaki had disappeared. He searched the whole room for his furry companion, but there was nothing. He continued looking until his royal advisor came to the door.

"Your Majesty." he said "You must come and see this. There is a young boy cooking in the kitchen and he wasn't there before."

King Usagi did not really want to see if what the royal advisor said was true, but he knew he had no choice. Besides, maybe Misaki would be back if he left him alone for a while. So he walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see that it was true.

There in the kitchen was a boy with shoulder length brown hair cooking in the kitchen. No one knew who the boy was and why he was cooking but they knew it wasn't his place. When everything the boy cooked was ready, he began sending one plate out at a time. He then looked over to King Usagi, bowed, and gestured to the meal. The king was dumbfounded.

"Have you made this for me?" he asked.

The boy nodded. The king looked at the boy closely. His face was definitely young; around 18. He was very skinny and short which could help him pass as a girl. But what caught the king's attention was that the boy had beautiful emerald eyes that reminded him of Misaki.

"Tell me boy! What's your name?" he asked.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. King Usagi didn't care. It would've been better if he was able to speak, but the only thing that mattered was that there in front of him was a boy who was a lot like his rabbit. He asked for the boy to not only eat breakfast with him, but to spend the whole day with him. The boy did not object.

They spent the whole day together. There were times when King Usagi would be so infatuated by the boy, he would hold him in his arms and sometimes try to kiss him, but the boy always kept trying to get away.

After dinner, King Usagi took the boy over to his private garden. He picked a bright red rose from the ground and gave it to the boy. "This is a thank you for today." said the king "Dispite how I act, I'm actually very lonely. I'm telling you this because I can. I can open myself up to you. But I don't know if you feel the same for me. After all, we've just met and..." He could not speak another word. The boy took his hand and brought it close to his chest. King Usagi was overwhelmed with joy feeling the strong heartbeat of the boy. He picked the boy up bridal style, carried him back to his chambers, dropped him on the bed, and they began to make love.

When the king woke up the next morning, the boy was gone. He looked around the room but that beautiful boy was no where in sight. He placed his hand over his eyes. He didn't understand why he would leave him. After all, they made love with each other. Suddenly, he felt something rub against his head. He looked down to see Misaki snuggling against him. King Usagi picked the rabbit up and hugged him.

"There you are, you little rascal." said the king "Where were you yesterday?" The rabbit just looked up at him with those emerald eyes that had taken the king's heart many times. It then made the king wonder about something. How come Misaki and the boy had the exact same eyes? Now that he thought about it, both the boy and the rabbit were exactly similar in a way.

"Misaki." asked the king "Would you call me strange if I say that I'm in love with you dispite the fact that you're a rabbit?" The rabbit's eyes began sparkling. King Usagi leaned forward and kissed the rabbit. Then, a bright light came from the rabbit and he became the boy the king spend his time with. The king and the rabbit that turned human got married and they lived happily ever after.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's my first fantasy oneshot. I'll be posting more at my own time. I'm happy to take requests for fantasy oneshots for either the Romantica, Egoist, or Terroist couples. Please Read and Review!**


	2. The Typhoon Hero

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! I'm glad you all like Junjou Fantasy so far. Now I'm sure some of you are wondering why I rated the story M. It's because of possible stories where it will get a little graphic. In fact, this is one of them. This next oneshot will be of the Egoist couple, Hiroki and Nowaki. Hope you enjoy it!**

The Typhoon Hero

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom that stood taller than the rest. It was very beautiful until a demon came and terrorized the citizens. At first, the people assumed that the demon would eventually leave and they would be safe, but for many days, the demon continued to destroy houses and kill innocent people. The king sent many knights to confront the evil creature, but the demon managed to kill every single one. That became the last straw. And so, the king summoned a warrior far more powerful than any knight he had ever sent.

Coming to see him was a 6'1'' knight with raven black hair and blue eyes. His smile was able to swoon women off their feet. He wore silver armor and carried a sword and shield. His shield had a picture of a typhoon on it. He walked into the castle, walked to the king, and bowed before him.

"Good day, Your Majesty." said the knight "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." said the king "I have heard a lot about you; that you are the famous Typhoon Hero."

"Yes Your Majesty. I am Nowaki, the Typhoon Hero. Is there something you want from me?"

"My kingdom is being terrorized by a very powerful demon. None of my knights were able to defeat him. That's why I asked for you, Sir Nowaki. You are well known to have defeated lots of powerful demons. I ask that you take care of that fiend and smite him."

Nowaki bowed again. "Yes Your Majesty." he said "Where can I find this creature?"

"Beside the kingdom, there is a tall mountain where the purest herbs grow. At the top of the mountain, there is a cave. There have been sightings of the demon going into the cave. I'm sure that's where he resides. Now go! The fate of the kingdom is in your hands."

Nowaki bowed for the last time before leaving the castle and climb the mountain to slay the creature. Before he could, a little girl walked over to him with a bowl of water.

"Excuse me, sir." said the girl "Would you want some water before you go?"

"Yes. Thank you." said Nowaki as he accepted the bowl and drank the water. After finishing it off, he gave the bowl back to the little girl and continued to walk to the mountain. He climbed the mountain and fought any creature that stood in his way. Eventually, he made it to the cave. It was dark, but Nowaki was not going to let darkness frighten him from saving innocent people. He pulled out his sword and shield, held them in front of him, and walked in. He continued walking; looking for the demon, until a voice boomed through the cave.

"Who are you?" it said "What do you want?"

"Are you the demon that's been terrorizing the people of the nearby kingdom?" Nowaki asked.

"So what if I am?"

"You have been hurting innocent people because of your actions. Therefore, it is my duty to defeat you and bring back the kingdom's dignity."

"Those bastards don't deserve dignity. They believe that they can just do whatever they want because they can. Well, I'll tell you something. If anything, they _deserve_ to have their homes destroyed. Now, if you don't want to follow the fate of the others that came here, I suggest you leave. And tell your damn king to prepare himself for death."

Nowaki couldn't believe what the demon was saying. The people _deserve_ it? No one deserves anything like that. He decided to continue walking and see the demon eye to eye.

"What the hell are you doing?" the demon yelled "I told you to leave. I mean it, damn it!" But Nowaki wouldn't listen. He was determined to see the powerful demon that had been causing trouble for the kingdom. When he went to the center and the cave, he was surprised to see that it became bigger and wider. It looked like he was in some kind of house. There was a tiny bed that could fit one person, a desk with lots of scrolls piled up, and lots of bookcases. Nowaki couldn't believe that the demon was a fan of literature. Question was where was the demon? Suddenly, he saw some books flying over at him. He managed to raise his shield to protect himself from the hardcover books and looked over at the source. He saw something hiding behind the bookcases. No doubt it was the demon. Nowaki began chasing the creature through the maze of bookshelfs. He needed to know who or what he was dealing with. When he managed to lead the demon to a dead end, that was when he knew that he had caught him. However, the sight was something he never expected.

The demon didn't look as scary as Nowaki thought he would be. In fact, he looked human. He had shoulder length brown hair and fiery red eyes. He wore a long black robe that ended at the ground and had sleeves that were longer than his arms. And somehow, Nowaki found him to be beautiful. The man glared at him.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" he yelled "I don't want people like you to come here."

"Why?" asked Nowaki "And who are you exactly? You don't look like a demon."

"That's where you're wrong." He took off the robe to reveal big black wings. His hands were actually claws and his feet were talons. Nowaki didn't notice before, but the demon also had fangs. The demon looked over at him in sorrow. "It is because of the kingdom down there that I've become this."

The demon, which he called himself Hiroki, was a mage who lived in the cave; working on potions that would help increase the intelligence of everyone in the world. That way, no one would never not know anything again. But as he tried to create the potion, the people of the kingdom were throwing a celebration and they sent off fireworks; causing Hiroki's concentration to be disrupted and made him make a mistake in the potion, turning the mage into a demon. The demon was furious at the people for turning him into what he had become and wanted revenge.

"So now here I am talking to an idiot about my problems because he was here to try to kill me." he finished "But because of those bastards, I'm here alone."

"But I'm here." said Nowaki "I don't call that being alone."

"Yeah, but you're here to kill me. Whether you kill me or not, you'll eventually have to leave. And of course, I'll be alone."

"No you won't because I'm not leaving you."

Hiroki was shocked at the knight's sudden announcement. "But why?"

"From the moment I first saw you, I found you beautiful and I fell in love with you."

The demon threw a book at him. "YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

"I know you're not, but I'm still in love with you, Hiro-san."

"STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS! AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME 'HIRO-SAN'?"

Nowaki walked to Hiroki. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!" But the knight did not listen. Instead, he pulled the demon close to him and began kissing him. Hiroki tried to break away from him, but he didn't have the strength to do so. Then, Nowaki moved his lips lower down the demon's body and began kissing every single spot he could kiss. When he reached the crotch area, Hiroki couldn't hold back his tears.

"Please stop!" he cried "I don't deserve this. I don't want to be treated like this; like someone would actually fall in love with a demon like me and promise to stay with me forever, then leave me alone. I don't..."

Nowaki pulled Hiroki close to him and held him tight. "I love you, Hiro-san. No matter the form."

The knight and the demon held each other for who knows how long. Suddenly, Nowaki began to continue what he was doing. The demon gasped at the sudden movement. "I'm sorry." said the knight "But I can't contain myself when I'm with you." He then began kissing the demon's cock which got excited from the pleasure. Hiroki moaned as Nowaki gently kissed his erection. Indeed as Nowaki said, he couldn't contain himself because he ended up entering Hiroki's entrance without warning. Hiroki gasped in pain at first, but when he was used to it, he began moaning in rhythm with the knight. He decided to let the knight have his way with him. He knew that what was said were just words and weren't meant to be true.

But since that day, Nowaki kept his promise. He would only leave the cave a few times to get food, but he always came back. Hiroki found himself to fall madly in love with the knight; forgetting his taste of revenge of the kingdom that had made him a demon. If it wasn't for the kingdom, Nowaki, the Typhoon Hero, the greatest of all knights, wouldn't have ever meant Hiroki, the intelligent mage that had been turned into a demon, and they weren't be together as happy as could be. And so, they all lived happily ever after.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's number 2. I feel like it wasn't as good as the first one but I tried. And by the way, if you have sent a request for oneshots you'd like to see, just to let you know I am working on them. I just happened to start on this one right after the first one and I wanted to finish and post this up before I started on another but I am working on the request oneshots. If you have a fantasy oneshot request and haven't requested, I'm happy to accept. Read and Review!**


	3. Vampire Castle

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya this is Pinkshuchan! I finally finished this next oneshot. This would've been perfect for Halloween but I was too busy. This is the first request oneshot for Junjou Fantasy. This is in request of Miko Vampire and I hope you all enjoy reading it as I did writing it. So, here it is. Enjoy!**

Vampire Castle

Once upon a time, there lived a young boy named Misaki who lived in a house deep in the forest. He lived happily with his parents, older brother, and all the forest animals that would come play with him from time to time. That was until one day, his mother died of an illness and his father got killed while he was heading to town. Misaki and his brother, Takahiro ended up alone and had to take care of themselves. Luckily they could because Misaki could cook and clean like a professional. But one day, Takahiro knew he needed to marry in order to take proper care of Misaki. And so he did. Little did he know the woman he found and married was a cruel and evil woman. She acted like a saint when Takahiro was around, but when it was just her and Misaki, she would treat him very coldly. It was because she was jealous of the boy's beauty and that he was far more beautiful than any girl dispite the fact that he was still a child. Misaki wanted to tell Takahiro about her, but he didn't want to be a bother for him. After all, he didn't want to burden his brother more. So, he never said a word.

One day, Takahiro died from a rare illness that meant that Misaki would be stuck with his evil sister-in-law. At first, he saw nothing of it, but as days went by, she began abusing him and would give him cuts and bruises if he didn't do anything right. Eventually, on his 18th year, Misaki had enough. He grabbed some food, put it in a hobo, and ran away from home.

For days and nights, Misaki wandered around the forest for a new home. He knew there wasn't really anywhere to go, but he would rather die in the forest than to stay with that devil woman. His animal friends helped him look for a place where he could at least stay at until he found a home.

One day, Misaki eventually ran out of food in the hobo and there wasn't any berries or nothing around. He knew that it was the end of him. But then, his animal friends ran over to him and led him to a big dark spooky castle. Misaki was unsure if the castle was safe or not, but it was either that or die in the forest. So, he decided to go to the castle. Who knows? Maybe the owner of the castle was different from the castle itself. Along with his brave animal friends, he walked to the castle and knocked. There was no answer. When he tried to knock again, the door opened by itself. Taking it as an invitation, he entered the castle.

The inside was as big and dark as outside. However, it was also empty. Misaki began calling if anyone was home. No response came. Misaki was unsure if anyone lived that lived here so he began checking the castle to see if he'd want to live in it or at least stay until there was a better home for him. As he went through the halls and looked into every room, he was both amazed and creeped out by how the castle looked. Eventually, he made it to the final room in the castle which happened to look the creepiest of all the rooms. In that room was a lot of torture toys and furniture. Misaki was scared to know who lived in the castle. In the middle of the room was a coffin like bed with someone sleeping in it. He walked over to the bed to see that it was a man with silver hair and pale skin. Misaki had to admit that he is very good looking for someone who had to be dead. After all, the body wasn't breathing. Before Misaki realized what he was doing, he cupped his hand into the man's cheek. The pale skin was cold to the touch. Suddenly, eyes opened revealing a violet as dark as the night. Misaki fell back as he saw the angry eyes and tried to get away. He managed to get up and run away, but as he reached the door, the man appeared before him and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Misaki screamed "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'm just looking for a place to stay. I can tell that you don't want any company so I'll just go and get out of your hair. I'm sorry."

The man carried Misaki back up to the room and dropped him on the coffin like bed. Misaki tried to get away, but the man was too strong. He held Misaki down and made it so that his back was facing the man. The next thing Misaki knew, the man's cold hands were touching him from underneath his clothes. Misaki was struggling to get out, but he couldn't.

"What the hell are you doing?" Misaki asked; his voice weak from the way he was being touched "Why are you doing this?"

The man only continued his work on the boy. He began stroking Misaki manhood and playing with his right nipple. Misaki tried holding back a moan as the pleasure went through his whole body. Little did he know that the man was actually a vampire. The vampire loved to drink the blood of young men but before doing so, he loved to play with them. He continued his actions until Misaki hit his climax. The vampire took it as a sign that it was time to eat. However, before he tried to take a bite, he looked over at an old mirror that was set up in the room. Obviously he couldn't see his reflection, but he could see Misaki's. Never in his eternity had he ever seen a boy as beautiful as him. Watching the sweet innocent face feel the pleasure he was giving him, he couldn't find himself to feed on the boy. He let go, causing Misaki to plop onto the cold bed. He looked up to see the man gazing at him.

"What was the big idea?" Misaki yelled as soon as he was able to recover his voice "First, you wake up from a sleep that made u look like you were dead; frightening me, then you chase me and carry me onto the bed, and then you start touching me wierd, and now you're just looking at me."

The vampire got off the bed and bowed. "I am sorry I startled you." he said "My name is Akihiko. I am the owner of this castle. If there is anything you need, I'm willing to give it to you."

Misaki got off the bed. "Well, I just wanted to check to see who lived here and just to check if maybe I could stay for a while but I don't want to cause you trouble so I'll just leave. Bye!"

He was about to leave until Akihiko grabbed his wrist. "But you just said you needed a place to stay, right?" he asked "You can stay here. After all, I should apologize for my earlier actions."

"But I don't want to cause you trouble."

"Nonsense. You will stay. Besides, I've been alone for so long. It's nice to have some company. And I promise not to do what I did to you just now as long as you're staying."

Misaki was not sure of what to do. He wasn't sure if he should be staying at a castle with a man who did _that_ to him, but he had nowhere else to go. "Alright." said Misaki "But I'm only staying until I find somewhere permanent to live in."

"Very well." said Akihiko "Oh, and by the way, I'm always cranky when I wake up so please don't come here when I'm asleep. I'm always awake in the evening if you need anything, but I always leave to do something important."

"Which is?"

"I cannot tell you. It's not that important for you to know. Now please make yourself at home."

Misaki didn't know what his host was hiding, but he decided it probably wasn't such a big deal. Akihiko may not exactly look like it but he seemed to be a nice person. It probably didn't matter.

For days, Misaki stayed at the castle; doing all the cooking and cleaning for himself. Of course from time to time, the forest animals would come help him and keep him company so he wasn't alone. When Akihiko woke up at night, he would always comment on how spotless the castle looked and would always rub Misaki's head to show his appreciation. Misaki would always blush everytime. He didn't know why. After all, Akihiko was only showing at grateful he was for Misaki's initiative. It wasn't like it was love or anything. Misaki refused to believe it was love.

One night, when Akihiko went out for his usual outing, Misaki went into his host's room to help clean up. He then looked down at the bed. The memory of what happened the day he came to the castle began to flood through his head. He began to remember Akihiko's touch as his hands roamed down his body. He couldn't get the cold gentle touch out of his mind. Suddenly, he started feeling a little wierd. He moved his hand in between his legs. He was hard. He didn't know what to do. How could he be hard? And it was because he began to remember that day. He couldn't understand why a man touch made him feel this way. He sat down on the bed, pulled down his pants and began stroking his now hard member. Without realizing it, he began to imagine that it was Akihiko touching him. He kept trying to pleasure himself until his worst nightmare happened.

Akihiko was standing at the door.

Misaki blushed. "Uh... it wasn't what it looks like." he studdered "Uh... you see... I was just doing my business when... uh... a ghost came. Yeah! And then... it began holding my dick. I struggled to get it off but it was too powerful."

"Where's the ghost now?" asked Akihiko.

"Uh... escaped when you came into the room?"

Akihiko did not look convinced. He knew what Misaki was doing. He climbed onto the bed, moved Misaki's hand off his dick, and began stroking the boy's manhood.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Misaki asked; his voice breaking from the pleasure "Y... you said the first day I decided to stay that you wouldn't be doing this."

"That's because I didn't know how long you were staying." said Akihiko "Also, you seem to like being touched like this. Look how _this_ is reacting." He began massaging the boy's balls. Misaki couldn't hold back a moan at the sudden move. Akihiko laid him down as he began kissing the boy's chest. "I'm going to make love to you."

Misaki was shocked. "Why?"

"From the moment I first saw you, I thought you were far more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. I want to make you mine." Akihiko leaned in and kissed Misaki on the lips; his cold hands touching the boy everywhere. After the kiss, he began sucking the boy's nipples. Then, he turned Misaki on his stomach and began sticking his tongue into the boy's entrance.

"Stop! Please!" Misaki pleaded "It feels wierd like this."

"Don't worry." Akihiko assured him "You'll get used to it."

Misaki didn't know why but he felt like he could trust Akihiko. He let his host continue to have his way with him until he felt something big go into his entrance. It began thrusting inside of him. It hurt at first, but then Misaki ended up succumbing to the pleasure. He found himself flipped back onto his back with the thing still inside of him. He realized that it was Akihiko's cock inside of him. He would've tried to get him out of him but he was feeling so much pleasure, it was hard for him to think. With the pleasure, he wrapped his arms and legs around Akihiko. Eventually, they both came. Misaki tried to catch his breath before opening his eyes to see sad dark eyes looking back at him. Then, he heard Akihiko say something too shocking.

"You should leave."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked in a tiny whisper.

"I've been holding back." said Akihiko "If you stay, I would do things far worse."

He was holding back? "What do you mean 'holding back'? Didn't we just go all the way?"

"You should be grateful it was only your virginity and not your life. If you stay any longer, I may kill you."

Misaki sat up. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"I never want that. But I don't want you to get hurt. And you will if you stay with me. Didn't you wonder why I'm never up during the day and why I'm always awake at night? Look in the mirror." Misaki did what Akihiko told him to do and looked at the old mirror. "What do you see?"

"I see me." he said plainly.

"What else?"

"Nothing. What else do you want me to see?"

"Ok. What don't you see?"

It as then that Misaki realized. "I don't see you. Why...?"

"Because I'm a vampire. I drink blood and take lives. I don't want that to happen to you. So go!" Akihiko faced away; not wanting to see his beautiful Misaki walk out the door for good. He didn't want to see the first person he ever fell in love with through his whole eternity to disappear.

"No."

Akihiko looked back to see Misaki still there. "Why?"

"I don't... care if you're a vampire. You... you were still very kind to me. You made me feel like I belong here and... I don't want to lose it. I want to stay even if it means losing my life."

"I don't want you to stay if you don't feel anything for me."

"But... I do. Maybe. I think I may love you. I mean, for some reason, whenever you're with me, I feel really wierd. But don't get the wrong idea. It doesn't mean I'd want to do _that_ everyday. I just want to stay with you."

Akihiko pulled the boy into his arms. "If this is what you wish, then I shall grant it. I want to drink your blood, but I can give my blood to you. Whether I do so or not, you still may die. However, by drinking by blood as I drink yours, you will become a vampire just like me. Do you still want this?"

Misaki nodded. Akihiko didn't make a second thought as he dug his fangs into the boy's neck. Misaki could feel his life slipping away. Then, the vampire pulled away and bit his finger; causing it to dead and gave it to Misaki. Misaki didn't hesistate to start sucking on the blood covered finger. After all, he wanted to stay in the castle and forever be with Akihiko. After drinking some of the blood, Misaki ended up in a deep sleep; a sleep that would be the end of his life as a human and beginning of his life as a vampire. And so, when Misaki finally woke up, he and Akihiko always saw each other every night and they did a lot of perverted stuff dispite Misaki's wishes but Misaki would never leave him no matter what and they lived happily ever after.

**Pinkshuchan: Well I hope you enjoyed this first request made oneshot. If anyone wants to see something fantasy related in Junjou Fantasy, I'll be happy to accept requests. So I hoped you liked it. Read and Review!**


	4. The Magical Snowman

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! It's Pinkshuchan! I'm sure you all must've been tired of waiting for another one of these to pop up. Well you don't have to wait any longer! Behold! I have a Christmas story for Junjou Fantasy. And this time it's with the Terrorist couple. Yay! However, this story has minor appearances from Egoist and Romantica, but it's still mostly Terrorist. Also, this story is meant to be silly so please laugh at what you think is funny. Now without further adieu I give you The Magical Snowman. Enjoy!**

The Magical Snowman

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve as everything in the forest was covered with glistening snow. Evergreen trees stood tall and the residents were hibernating. Deep in the forest was a cottage made of the evergreen wood and strong sturdy rocks. This cottage belonged to a poor merchant and his children; a beautiful daughter and a handsome yet very stubborn son. The merchant would always leave his children in order to get food and money to help them live. The daughter; Risako, would clean the cottage and bake some sweets to pass the time. The son; Shinobu, would be out exploring the forest. Of course eventually everything ended up becoming boring for him. So, he began doing something no one would ever guess him trying to do; he started to build a snowman.

Shinobu worked on the snowman for hours until finally, he build it. And it didn't look like any type of snowman. This particular snowman was built in the form of a handsome man. Shinobu would never tell his father or sister that he found men attractive more than girls. He may end up disowned or worse. But all he ever wanted was someone who would love him for him and take him to a place he would never get bored. He looked at the snowman he built.

"You're really quite the snowman, aren't you?" he asked "It would be wonderful if you were real." He went onto his tippy toes and kissed the snowman's icy lips. Suddenly, the snowman began to glow. Shinobu moved away from it and noticed that it was starting to move. When it stopped glowing, it began to rub its eyes. Shinobu couldn't believe what he was seeing. A snowman that moves.

"Wow!" said the snowman "I must've been sleeping for a long time. But now I'm free from my dreaded curse." He walked over to Shinobu. "Hey boy! Tell me! Do you know where my true love is?"

"Who?" Shinobu couldn't help but ask.

"My true love! The one who kissed me and freed me from my curse."

"Oh. That was me."

The snowman laughed. "No really."

"I'm serious."

The snowman couldn't believe what he heard. "That's impossible. You can't be my true love. My true love is supposed to be a beautiful woman."

"Really or are you just wishing it was?"

"Well, there was nothing in the spell that said my true love was female, but then again, if your kiss turned me human again then..."

"Um... you're not really human, Mr. Snowman."

The snowman looked at him; his eyes not believing what he heard. "What?" he asked "Not human? How can I not be? And what did you mean when you called me a snowman?"

"You are a snowman. Look at yourself."

And so, the snowman did. He was so shocked, he fell to the cold snow covered ground. And surprisingly, he didn't mind it. "That's impossible." he said "I remember the spell perfectly."

"What's the spell?" asked Shinobu.

"'Roses are red and violets are blue. Guess what I'll be doing to you. You'll become white and no longer a man 'til true love's kiss turns you human again.' That's it! I have no idea how I became a snowman."

Shinobu wasn't paying attention. He found something on the spot the snowman was. It was a piece of paper. And it had writing on it. He began to read it.

"Mr. Snowman?" he asked.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" asked the snowman "Call me Miyagi."

"Ok Miyagi. Anyways, you are right about the spell except for the last part. It's not 'You'll become white and no longer a man 'til true love's kiss turns you human again.' It's 'You'll become white and no longer a man 'til true love's kiss turns you into a live snowman.'"

Miyagi grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Aww damn it!"

Shinobu stared at him. "How could you confuse 'human again' and a live snowman' up?"

"What do you think? I'm old."

"How old?"

"I'm 35."

"So what? I don't care if you're 20 or 35 or even 100 years old. I'm in love with you."

Miyagi stared at him. "What the hell do you mean 'you're in love with me'? I'm practically your senior. And even if I wasn't, how could you fall in love with me? We just met."

"I fell in love with the moment you became alive. So now, you must take responcibility for having me fall in love with you."

Miyagi slapped his forehead. "Great. I'm a snowman and a kid has fallen in love with me. I need to become human again."

"Just out of curiousity, Miyagi. How _did_ you get turned into snow?"

"I was cursed by a very sensitive creature. You ask to stay for the night and just as you're about to leave, they turn you into cold white snow."

"Why? What happened?"

"That's not important right now. Right now, I need to get to the ice castle on the other side of the forest and change myself back into a human. If I have to feel a person's foot stepping on me one more time, they are going to lose that same foot." He faced Shinobu. "Anyways, whether you are my true love or not, I thank you for kissing me and making me a snowman instead of just snow, but now I must go break free from this curse."

Miyagi was about to leave until Shinobu ran in front of him and blocked his path. "Not so fast. You still need to take responcibility for your actions."

"What actions?"

"I fell in love with you."

"That doesn't count."

"I don't care. If you're determined to go and become human, I'm coming along with you."

"Don't be an idiot! You're still young! You still have a lot of life in you. You may die in this forest. And besides, what about your family?"

Shinobu walked to the cottage. At first, Miyagi thought he might've been able to convince Shinobu, but then he heard something he didn't want to hear. "Risako? Tell Father I'm going on a journey to help the one I love become human again!"

"Ok!" said the voice in the cottage "Have fun!"

And that was when Miyagi knew. He wasn't just going to break his curse; he was going to have to babysit. The two walked through the green and white forest on the quest to go to the ice castle and turn Miyagi back into a human. Shinobu took this opportunity to find out about Miyagi; who he is, his interests, everything. He just had to know the one he loves.

"So Miyagi, what was your life before you became snow?" he asked.

"Well, I was a scholar who would travel from kingdom to kingdom. I've taught many kings how to read, write, and make cabbage stir fry. One day, I was travelling around until a snow storm came my way. I knew I needed a place to rest. Suddenly, I saw a castle made entirely out of ice. Without hesitation, I went to the castle in need of shelter. The person who lived in the castle was very kind and allowed this old man to rest. When the storm cleared up, I thanked the owner of the castle and was about to leave until he cast a spell on me. And that was how I ended up like this."

"You sure you didn't do anything to anger him?"

"I don't remember. I'm old, remember?"

Shinobu wasn't satisfied with just the story. Not to mention he was getting tired of Miyagi continuously calling himself old. He needed to come up with another topic. "So you're a scholar, right? Do you read some good books?"

"Of course. I read lots of books. I have a few favourite authors; William Shakespeare, Mark Twain, Alexandre Dumas, Charles Dickens, Robert Louis Stevenson, and Dr. Seuss."

"Dr. Seuss?"

"It makes me feel young. I don't like the feeling of being old."

"You're 35! I've seen 80 year olds able to remember a lot of things and be able to do tricks. Now that I think about it, you've become a snowman that can walk and talk. Could you do anything else?"

"I'm not Frosty the Snowman. I'm just a 35 year old man in the body of a snowman and... AHHH!"

Shinobu looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"My arm's gone!"

That was it? "You're a snowman right now. So what if you lost an arm? I can just make you another one. I can make it right now." And so, Shinobu began grabbing some snow and remaking Miyagi's arm. After two minutes of it, the whole arm was made again.

"Thanks." said Miyagi.

"You're welcome." said Shinobu. And so they continued on their way to the ice castle. That was until Shinobu tripped and fell onto Miyagi; causing Miyagi to become a pile of snow. The only thing of the snow body that was still in tact was the face. "Are you ok Miyagi?" asked Shinobu.

"Well, considering I'm now a pile of snow and you're crushing me into the ground, yes I'm perfectly fine." said Miyagi in a sarcastic manner.

Shinobu blushed. "I... I guess I am on top of you, aren't I?"

"No shit Sherlock. Now, can you get off?"

Shinobu just leaned forward and kissed Miyagi. At first, Miyagi tried to struggle, but then he gave up and just let Shinobu kiss him. And surprisingly, it felt good. They kept up their makeout session until Shinobu felt something cold surrounding him. It was arms made of snow. Shinobu got off and Miyagi was able to stand up with his full body in tact.

"Well, let us continue out journey." said Miyagi. He kept walking until Shinobu stopped him. "What?"

"We just kissed and you don't say anything about it? Like if it was good or not?"

"I'm not into men."

"You looked like you were into that kiss though."

"Maybe I'd forgotten you were a boy at that time. Anyways, let's keep going. We're almost there." Shinobu really didn't want to continue if Miyagi would only have half-assed feelings about him, but he knew that Miyagi was desperate to become human again so he didn't bother stopping. Besides, he was curious to know what Miyagi looked like a human. They continued on their journey and eventually made it to the ice castle. They walked to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" yelled a booming voice from inside.

"I am the scholar Miyagi!" Miyagi yelled in "The same scholar you turned into snow."

Without warning, the door opened. Shinobu and Miyagi took it as a sign to come in. They walked down the hall until they reached the throne room. There was no one there.

"That's wierd." said Miyagi "The master of this castle should be here."

"And he is."

Suddenly, they saw a giant monster behind the ice wall behind the throne. Shinobu hid behind Miyagi while Miyagi didn't look the least bit scared. The sight of the monster wasn't really clear behind the ice wall, but they could definitely tell he was scary.

"Now what the hell do you want?" yelled the monster.

"You placed a curse on me to turn me into snow and now that I've become a snowman, I want you to change me back into a human."

The demon laughed. "What makes you think I'll change you back into a human just because you want me to? Besides, I don't see why I _should_ change you back after you tried sexually harrassing me?"

Shinobu glared at Miyagi. "You're not into men? What do you explain what you did to the master here?"

"It was just a joke. I'm not gay!"

"It doesn't matter." said the demon "Either way, I'm not going to change you back into a human and there's no force in the universe who'll change my mind."

"Hiro-san? I'm home!"

Shinobu and Miyagi turned around to see a very tall man carrying groceries in. The tall man looked over at the demon. "Hiro-san why are you always hiding behind that wall? Come on out. You have guests. Besides, I got you that devil cake you wanted."

The demon walked out from behind the wall to reveal that he wasn't a giant after all. He still wasn't human though. He turned out to be a satyr wearing a blue cape and a crown made of ice. He walked over to the tall man. "Why must you always ruin the mood? I was scaring them here."

"Oh come on Hiro-san. You're the one always complaining that no one likes you. Well how you treat them doesn't help the situation."

"This is none of your business Nowaki."

"It is my business because I want my beautiful Hiro-san to be happy."

"WOULD YOU QUIT SAYING THAT?"

Nowaki just ignored him and walked over to Shinobu and Miyagi. "It's nice to meet you both. My name is Nowaki and you've already met Hiro-san. I have to appoligize for his behavior though. He can be a little grumpy when he doesn't get his devil cake."

"I DO NOT..." Before Hiro-san could continue, Nowaki had already sliced a piece of cake and gave it to him. Hiro-san took the cake and began chomping it down. Nowaki looked back at the boy and the snowman.

"Anyway, is there a reason you're here?" he continued.

"Yes." said Miyagi "A while back that demon turned me into snow and now that I've become a snowman, I came over here to request being turned back into a human."

"I'm very sorry." said Nowaki "Hiro-san has quite the temper, but unfortunately once he's cast a spell, it's hard for him to undo it. But you shouldn't worry. There is someone who can help you. He comes around here at midnight every Christmas Eve so you can wait here for him here. I'm sure he'll be able to turn you back into a human if you ask him."

And so, Shinobu and Miyagi waited in the ice castle with Nowaki and Hiro-san for hours. It was hard to wait but they had no choice. Then midnight came and unfortunately no one came. Miyagi got angry.

"You lied!" yelled Miyagi; pointing at Nowaki "No one's here!"

"I'm sure he's just running late." said Nowaki "He usually is depending on how the night is." Suddenly, they heard jingle bells. "Told you!" Everyone ran out the castle to see something flying in the sky. It was a sleigh. The sleigh continued to fly until it flew down to the ground and landed.

"You took your sweet time again as usual I see." said Hiro-san "It's never any rush to come visit, huh?"

Shinobu couldn't believe his eyes. This was Santa's sleigh. So that meant... "Are you Santa?" he asked.

On the sleigh, a man with silver and white bunny ears wearing a Santa suit faced Shinobu. "Nope." he said "Santa retired 50 years ago. I'm Usagi Claus. And along with me is my little helper."

He picked up what looked like a brown teddy bear wearing a green elf's outfit. The teddy bear didn't look all that pleased and had its arms crossed. "I hate this job." it said "Why must I always be a teddy bear every Christmas? Why not something fierce like a tiger or an eagle or something other than a teddy bear?"

"Because everyone loves teddy bears." said Usagi Claus "Besides, you make an adorable teddy bear." He leaned in and gave the teddy bear a kiss. The teddy bear wiped the kiss off with his paw.

"You can at least turn me back!"

"I will. When we get home to the North Pole, I'll change you back. Then, I will throw you onto the bed, rip off all your clothes, then kiss you 'til your lips bruise and then..."

Before he could say anymore, the teddy bear covered his mouth. "Stupid Usagi! Don't say those things out loud." The teddy bear was blushing at the thought of everything Usagi Claus said. Usagi Claus chuckled and brought the teddy bear close to him.

"You are just too adorable Misaki. It makes me want to take you right here."

"Idiot! Don't you have a job to do right now?"

Usagi Claus sighed. "Fine. Is there any wishes you ask for?"

"The usual." said Hiro-san.

"Of course Hiroki. You wish for all the latest books in spell casting. Here you go!"

The next thing they knew, Hiro-san had lots of books falling on him. He did not look pleased to have thousands of books fall on top of him. "You have to do this every fucking time, don't you Akihiko?"

"What can I say?" said Usagi Claus "It's funny." He looked at Nowaki. "What do you wish for?"

"The usual for me too."

"Hiroki's happiness? You got it." Suddenly, Hiro-san looked happy and he was hugging Nowaki. Nowaki in return hugged him back. Usagi Claus looked over at Miyagi. "And you?"

"I ask to be human again." said Miyagi "You see, that satyr there had cast a spell on me and it turned me into snow. Then, according to the spell, it said that true love's kiss would turn me into a snowman and you can see that's what I am now."

"And tell me, who was the one who kissed you?"

"That's me." said Shinobu.

Usagi Claus looked over at him. "And what do you wish for?"

"All I want is that maybe Miyagi, the snowman, could fall in love with me. I love him and I would do anything for him but..."

"Say no more. Miyagi is it? I'll turn you back into a human if you could at least try to fall in love with this young boy. After all, he's the one that kissed you to turn you into a snowman so you could be here, so now at least do something nice to him."

Miyagi looked over at Shinobu. "Alright. I'll try to fall in love with you."

"Would you really?" asked Shinobu "You're not saying it just to be human again?"

"I am honestly saying this Shinobu. I'll try to fall in love with you. You would really want to be with an old man like me?"

"Of course. I love you Miyagi."

"Alright then." said Usagi Claus "It's time to turn you into a human again." And then in a flash, Miyagi had become human again. And surprisingly, Miyagi's human form looked exactly like the snowman Shinobu made. Shinobu went over to Miyagi and kissed him. Miyagi kissed him back. "Well then." Usagi Claus continued "I'll be taking my little helper back home, turn him back to human, and fuck him all night."

"USAGI!" Misaki yelled at him but Usagi Claus just rode the sleigh back up in the sky and they disappeared. Since then, Shinobu and Miyagi were always together and travelling around the world together. Eventually, Miyagi admitted he had fallen in love with Shinobu and everyone lived happily ever after.

**Pinkshuchan: Yay! I'm done! And just in time for Christmas too. I hope it made you laugh. I'm open to requests if you wish to see something in Junjou Fantasy but please let me know if you want specific things in it. I'm no medium. However, with what's going on, I won't be able to continue on Junjou Fantasy for a while until February or March at the latest. Please Read and Review and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
